paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranded
A collab by SmokythePolicePup and Chaseisonthecase. Notice Like with the Howling Pains series, no OCs not created for this story will appear. Also, this story is not related to that series. Plot One day after a rescue, Ryder decides to take the PAW Patrol on a cruise near the Bermuda Triangle. But on the boat, Zuma and Marshall end up going overboard and washing up on a deserted island. How will those two survive until they are rescued? Characters *Marshall *Zuma *Ryder *Chase *Rocky *Rubble *Skye Story On an later afternoon on adventure bay the pups soon hop off their vehicles after another successful day of fixing and rescues till then they were called again from Ryder Zuma: I wonder what Wyder wants? Marshall: Did alex get stuck on the tire swing again? Zuma: Hope not dude. Let's go meet up with the others Marshall: race ya! *Runs* Zuma: no fair you got a head start! *runs after him* Marshall: Im gonna wi.. *Trips rolls* Soon marshall knocks everypup Chase: I think you may be on a roll this week marshall Rocky: well...that hurt Marshall: heh... sorry Rubble: That was so funny Marshall! *laughs* You should have seen your face! Soon the elevator descended up, soon they jump out siting down waiting for Ryder to speak Ryder: Lately you have all been working hard and been good pups so that's why I've decided to take all of you to a cruise which also be passing near the Bermuda triangle Rocky: Cruise? But don't boats float on.....water? *shivers* Ryder: Don't worry Rocky you'll be safe and dry though I need to get everyone a bath before we go tomorrow Rubble: I love a good bath! Rocky: good, you can take mine for me Zuma: C'mon Wocky, a bath isn't so bad! Rocky: Believe me, it is Chase: Let's go Rocky I volunteered us to go first in the tubs ! (as he drags Rocky to the elevator) Rocky: No!!!! You can't make me! *scratches at the ground* Zuma: Oh Wocky! Marshall: Hey Zuma maybe we can swim at the swimming pool in the boat! Zuma: totally dude! Marshall:just not the diving board last time it was a belly flop and made my tummy pink for the weekend Zuma: I love the diving board though Ryder:alright Chase, Rocky let's go run the baths for you two to start while the rest start packing till I call the next pup to take a bath Skye: Has anyone seen my bathing cap? Rubble: I think Chase has it Skye:Chase? Chase:w...well ...you see..let's go Rocky!(descends down with Rocky) Zuma: Wocky will not be happy after that Marshall:Hey Rubble ready to dig into the buffet at the boat? Rubble: Do you even need to ask? I was born ready! Marshall:on the double heh Rubble: hahaha! After many baths the pups finished packing their items for tomorrow and head to bed for their exciting vacation Zuma: I can't wait for tomorrow Marshall:same good night Zuma !~ Zuma: goodnight Marshall! *falls asleep* The next day came in as Ryder and the pups headed towards the cruise ship excited what experiences they may have, well all but Rocky who had to be put in a pup-carrier just to get him on the boat. Rocky: How embarrassing! *whimpers* Zuma: You wouldn’t leave your pup-house! Wyder had no other choice! Chase: Don’t worry Rocky I’ll let you out when we get into our rooms with this key Rocky: Why did I have to come? I’ll just get wet! Zuma: Sowwy dude! But Wyder said we’re all coming! Marshall: Hey Zuma look the pool! Zuma: Let’s go dude! *runs to the pool* Marshall: Cannon ball! *He then splashes and gets everypup wet and Rocky’s carry case* Category:Chaseisonthecase/SmokythePolicePup Collab Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode